bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilde Times 2
Wilde Times 2 is an animated buddy fantasy comedy film loosely based on the works of J.B. Eagle from his spoof, The Ohbob Boovpants Movie. The film will focus on Nick, Blu, and Vanellope going on a quest to find answers about her past with the help of Oh, an alien Boov, and Sid, a ground sloth, while dealing with a new threat trying to have revenge on Equestria for a long time. It's a sequel to the first film with Justin Bonesteel, Rich Moore, Phil Johnson, Bryon Howard, Jennifer Lee, Dean DeBlois, Chris Wedge, and Carlos Saldanha serving as executive producers. The film is produced by B-Master Animation and KirbyStar Studios in association with Justin Bonesteel Productions, Cheetah Entertainment, and AllSpark Pictures. It's also distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Story Inspired by The OhBob BoovPants Movie from J.B. Eagle and after the events of the first film, Vanellope now lives with Nick and Blu in the pony world but has a problem with her glitch powers seeing that she doesn't know how she got it from. To find answers about her past in the human world, she hears that Soothsayer can give her some answers. Now, Vanellope, Nick, and Blu must go out of the town of Canterlot and head for the seas with the help of Oh, a Boov that wants to be a manager at Manny's ships and boats, and Sid, a ground sloth that works there and is friends with Oh. However, while heading to Soothsayer's home, the Equestria Girls goes to Equestria Land where Vignette isn't the only one that uses magic to get what she wants. Cast * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a sly red fox that lives on top of a mountain in a cave at the pony world of Equestria. He is loosely based on both the Grinch from Illumination's The Grinch, Sulley from Pixar's Monsters Inc., and Boog from Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a young extremely energetic, talkative, and childish human racer born with glitch powers that originally lives in Sugar Rush somewhere in the forest at the human world of Equestria. She is also loosely based on Boo from Pixar's Monster Inc., Eillot from Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season, and Cindy Lou Who from Illumination's The Grinch. * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix macaw that was born with Nick as his best and only friend that sometimes gets worried about Nick's actions gone wrong. He is loosely based on Max from Illumination's The Grinch and Mike from Pixar's Monsters Inc. * Dee Bradley Baker as Pascal, a chameleon that is Vanellope's own small pet after the hunter attack. He was featured in one of Bryon Howard's pervious works, Tangled, which was co-directed by Nathan Greno. * Jim Parsons as Oh, an alien Boov that works at Manny's Ships and Boats near the beach. He is loosely inspired by Spongebob from Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants. * John Leguizamo as Sid, a lazy, but caring Ground Sloth who is Oh's best friend and is a worker at Manny's Ships and Boats. He is loosely based on Patrick Star from from Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, leader of the human Mane 7. ** She also provides Twilight's singing voice. * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) and Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash. * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. ** Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity. ** Kazumi Evans provides Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a purple dog in the human world that's with Sci-Twi for a long time. But in the pony world, he's a baby dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. * Tegan Moss as Vignette Valencia. * Rina Chan as Megan Williams / Princess Dark Matter, the main villain. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo that's Dark Matter's personal pet. * Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist, a ruthless bounty hunter hired by Dark Matter to hunt down the heroes while riding on his monster dragon. * Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth who runs his boat shop to have a part-time job for Ellie, his wife. * Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon tiger who is Manny's friend and works at Manny's shop as a part-time job for Shira, his wife. * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle, a giant white and dark brown anthropomorphic Northern Bald Eagle with muscular and fat build and is identical to his game counterpart but with minor changes. He leads his flock called the Bird Bullers. Birds that ride on Bulls like horses or bucks. ** Dinklage also plays as Gutt, an big pirate Gigantopithecus ape that runs the island of the Thug Tug. * John Cena as Ferdinand, a bull who does not want to fight but only as a saddle for the Mighty Eagle. * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothal, an woman that never ages who almost warns them about a sea monster that will kill them. * Michelle Yeoh as Soothsayer, an old future predicting goat that lives on Shell Island. * John C. Reliy as Wreck-It Ralph, a gigantic but soft-hearted man who wants to be the goody guy instead of being a bad guy for wrecking the Nicelanders' home. Trivia *Various deleted parts from Zootopia and unused parts from Ralph Breaks the Internet will be used for this sequel instead. *This will focus more on Vanellope than Nick and will be different than the Open Season sequels to be. Open Season 2 shows the animals battling the pets to save Mr. Weenie while Wilde Times 2 will not focus on that concept and instead focus on having the film focus outside the wilderness. Gallery Heroes Nick Wilde.png Blu.png Vanellope von Schweetz.png Pascal.png Oh (Home).png Sid (Ice Age).png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer (Digital Series).png|'Sunset Shimmer' Sci-Twi (Digital Series).png|'Twilight Sparkle' Pinkie Pie (Digital Series).png|'Pinkie Pie' Fluttershy (Digital Series).png|'Fluttershy' Rainbow Dash (Digital Series).png|'Rainbow Dash' Applejack (Digital Series).png|'Applejack' Rarity (Digital Series).png|'Rarity' Spike.png|'Spike' Villains Princess Dark Matter.png Nigel (Rio).png Drago Bludvist.png Category:Based on J.B. Eagle Category:Zootopia Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Rio Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Ice Age Category:How To Train Your Dragon Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Tangled Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls